SplaatQuake
Splaatquake was a parody of Black Hole due to the agent to the house of the region by super nava, witch is klasky csupo splaat paper radiation can escape from home by neutron paper. Splaat got killed by Angela Anaconda when he watch her shows and he eats her everyday. For the first as the Spiff Nusmi was coming over by it, but it was a warning area by other disturbance to kill black hole and everyone, it become very destroyed by the alarm and the buildings was and it was ended by splaatquake. Bugs and Glitches and Errors *On a city of Pittsburgh, the people and animals will die and everything will be destroyed. *This do not come at the Mall or stores since it was last on 1998 *On a WBMS, the people and things did not get killed or fall into the Splaatquake Histroy On 2 years ago on April 10, Splaat was probably got killed by Eric and there is a EAS of National House Service warning was a parody of National Weather Service since Jan. 2 1998 and it will last radiation for many people and animals got killed by splaatquake and tornado since it will mostly likely disappear all of the students and teachers for a reason of house why it got a agent of the explosions. After a while on radiation , the schooling radiation appears on splaatquake and spiff nusmi appeared again so if it was something that looks like it kills anyone and destroys everything and the civil warning instead NHS like Gabor Csupo made EAS to death ways to kill people and animal and other living thing and destroys everything and something may darker If the radiation paper of klasky csupo robot escape from the house, it may be disappearing some all of those things. But that's not the end. When it must be big splaatquake and smite people and the school may disappear some off guar The no-hair conjecture postulates that, once it achieves a stable condition after formation, a splaatquake has only three independent physical properties: mass, charge, and angular momentum; the splaatquake is otherwise featureless. If the conjecture is true, any two splaatquakes that share the same values for these properties, or parameters, are indistinguishable from one another. The degree to which the conjecture is true for real black holes under the laws of modern physics, is currently an unsolved problem.42 These properties are special because they are visible from outside a splaatquake. For example, a charged splaatquake repels other like charges just like any other charged object. Similarly, the total mass inside a sphere containing a black hole can be found by using the gravitational analog of Gauss's law, the ADM mass, far away from the black hole.51[clarification needed] Likewise, the angular momentum can be measured from far away using frame dragging by the gravitomagnetic field.[clarification needed]When an object falls into a splaatquake, any information about the shape of the object or distribution of charge on it is evenly distributed along the horizon of the splaatquake, and is lost to outside observers. The behavior of the horizon in this situation is a dissipative systemthat is closely analogous to that of a conductive stretchy membrane with friction and electrical resistance—the membrane paradigm.52This is different from other field theories such as electromagnetism, which do not have any friction or resistivity at the microscopic level, because they are time-reversible. Because a black hole eventually achieves a stable state with only three parameters, there is no way to avoid losing information about the initial conditions: the gravitational and electric fields of a splaatquake give very little information about what went in. The information that is lost includes every quantity that cannot be measured far away from the splaatquake horizon, including approximately conserved quantum numbers such as the total baryon number and lepton number. This behavior is so puzzling that it has been called the black hole information loss paradox.5354 Category:Klasky Csupo Warnings